fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TeenNick (UK
TeenNick UK & Ireland (also known as TeenNick UK) is a television channel dedicated to teens' programming. It is operated by Viacom International Media Networks Europe and Sky plc. The channel launched on July 20, 2009. It is currently hosted by Lilah Parsons and Bluey Robinson. In the UK, the channel is available on Sky, Virgin Media, TalkTalk, and Freeview. In Ireland, it is available on Virgin Media and Sky. The channel began broadcasting in Gibraltar in June 2016. History The channel launched on Sky, Virgin Media, and TalkTalk on July 20, 2009 as TEENick. At its time of launch, the hosts of the channel were Olly Murray (who helped launch TeenNick solely) and Nathan A. Thomas. Other than airing programmes, the channel also airs interviews with the hosts and singers, and music videos (much like the TeenNick channel in the U.S.). The channel originally only broadcasted everyday from 6am to 7pm. On April 30, 2010, TeenNick (along with its sister channels) adopted the worldwide rebrand and logo from Nickelodeon in the United States. It also extended its broadcasting hours to 24 hours the same day. In August 2010, a one-hour timeshift service for TeenNick (named TeenNick Replay, later renamed TeenNick + 1) was launched. In October 2010, there were plans for there to be an HD version of the channel to launch on Sky and Virgin Media, however, these plans were scrapped. In November 2012, Olly Murray and Nathan A. Thomas announced via Twitter that they would be leaving as hosts of the channel soon. They left the network in April 2013, and in their place, Bluey Robinson and Lilah Parsons took over as hosts. In June 2016, the channel began broadcasting in the British Overseas Territory, Gibraltar, located in Spain. Current programming * Bella and the Bulldogs * iCarly * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Sam & Cat * Victorious * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rise of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Henry Danger * The Thundermans * Game Shakers * The Adventures of Kid Danger * The Loud House * School of Rock * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (also on Tiny Pop) * TeenNick Top 10 * Big Time Rush * Drake & Josh * Life with Derek (also on Boomerang) * Life with Boys * Boy Meets World * Zoey 101 * Wingin' It (also on CBBC) * South of Nowhere * The Next Step (also on CBBC) * Nowhere Boys (also on CBBC) * My Hero Academia * Dragon Ball Super * Winx Club * Malcolm in the Middle (also on Comedy Central) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Programming on The Splat * All That * Double Dare * Doug * Hey Arnold! * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats Programming blocks Big Friday * Big Friday is a block on TeenNick UK that started airing on the channel in March 2010, originally as Big Thursday. The block use to show new episodes of iCarly, True Jackson, VP, The Troop, and Big Time Rush. It instead now airs new episodes of The Next Step, School of Rock, Nowhere Boys, and Game Shakers. The block originally aired every Thursday, but now airs every Friday from 3pm to 5pm. The Splat * The Splat is a block airing on TeenNick UK. It first began February 2013 as The 90s Are All That. The block mainly shows reruns of Nickelodeon shows that aired on the Nick UK channel in the 1990s. It use to air every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, but was then later pushed to weekends. In mid-2016, the block was instead rebranded as The Splat, much like its U.S. counterpart was renamed in October 2015. However unlike the U.S. version, when it chose to rename itself again as NickSplat in May 2017, this variant chose to maintain the current "The Splat" branding. It also began airing on Nickelodeon UK. On TeenNick, it airs every night from 8pm to 11pm. H20 Takeover * H20 Takeover was a block on TeenNick UK that began airing in when the channel launched in July 2009. The block mainly showed a 4-hour marathon of H20: Just Add Water every Saturday, and was hosted by Nathan A. Thomas. The block was dropped by the network in August 2010. iCarly Superfan Week * iCarly Superfan Week was a block on TeenNick UK that began airing when the channel launched in July 2009. It was hosted by the cast of iCarly themselves. The block aired every Monday thru Friday from 4:30pm to 6:30pm, and had shown episodes of iCarly. Between commercial breaks during the block, the cast would answer questions sent in from fans of the show. The block ended in March 2010. Former programming * 100 Things To Do Before High School * 24Seven (also on CITV) * The Amanda Show * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * Instant Mom * What I Like About You * You Gotta See This * Supah Ninjas * See Dad Run * Every Witch Way * Dance Academy * Degrassi: The Next Generation (also on BBC Two) * Journey of Allen Strange * Saved by the Bell * Gigantic * Open Heart * Romeo! * Mr. Meaty * Fred: The Show * Hollywood Heights * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * House of Anubis * H20: Just Add Water * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * As Told By Ginger * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Mission: 4Count * Clarissa Explains It All * The Haunted Hathaways * How to Rock * Marvin Marvin * The Naked Brothers Band * Wendell & Vinnie * Alien Surf Girls * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Unfabulous * The Hills * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Make It Pop * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Other services TeenNick + 1 * In August 2010, a one-hour timeshift service of TeenNick was launched. The channel was called TeenNick Replay. On October 2, 2012, the service was instead renamed TeenNick + 1. The service is available on Sky and Virgin Media. Irish feed * On October 16, 2012, an Irish feed of TeenNick was launched for viewers in Ireland. The feed is much like TeenNick UK, but shows Irish advertising and sponsorships. Planned HD version * In October 2010, there were plans for there to be an HD version of TeenNick that would only be available on Sky and Virgin Media. These plans were however scrapped for unknown reasons. However, talks on the HD channel were brought back up in 2011. No news about an HD version of TeenNick UK has been announced since. Website * teennick.co.uk Social media * Facebook: TeenNick UK * Twitter: @TeenNickUK, @TheSplatUK * YouTube: TeenNick UK Category:Nickelodeon Category:TeenNick